


Давай оставим его себе!

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: в ладонях Кисе лежало что-то маленькое, кругленькое, грязно-золотистое и дышащее. Живое.





	Давай оставим его себе!

**Author's Note:**

> основано на реальном хомяке; также тонкая отсылка к ёвапеде

Аомине нельзя было считать нормальным, поскольку он, с упорством, достойным мазохиста, продолжал встречаться с Кисе. Стремление к внутренней гармонии и спокойствию, плавно перетекающее в желание выспаться на несколько жизней вперед, давилось в самом зародыше гиперактивностью Кисе.

Кисе – фейерверк. Он взрывался стремительными искрами, обманчиво вспыхивал в руках, а после – затихал, успокоенный крепкими объятьями. Аомине привык закрывать глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть, и целовать Кисе, отвлекая от суеты окружающего мира.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Кисе поднялся на крышу возбужденный, подпрыгивая от волнения и прижимая ладони к груди. Аомине лениво покосился в его сторону, дожидаясь, когда Кисе присядет рядом и вручит подарок. Однако Кисе снова удивил его.

– Что. Это.

Аомине не хватило даже на то, чтобы придать реплике вопросительную интонацию.

В ладонях Кисе лежало что-то маленькое, кругленькое, грязно-золотистое и дышащее. Живое. Судя по всему, оно спало. В лохматой шерстке неряшливыми бусинами прятались колючки, ушки подергались, и, когда Аомине кашлянул, зверек проснулся.

Хомяк.

С испуганным писком он дернулся вперед, и Кисе прижал ладони к лицу, успокаивающе согревая хомяка дыханием. Аомине наблюдал за этой сценой с напускным безразличием, привычно пряча руки в карманах, и ждал.

Какой историей собирался удивить сегодня Кисе?

– Ну как тебе, Аомине-ччи?

Кисе светился от восторга, и Аомине понял, что судьба хомяка отныне расписана вплоть до десятого колена. Если, конечно, тому повезет пережить энтузиазм Кисе.

\- Я нашел его рядом со школой. Представляешь, кому-то хватило духу выбросить малыша!

Аомине не был удивлен. В возрасте пяти лет он подобрал на улице щенка акиты – белого, с кунжутными пятнами и вывихнутой лапкой, чтобы на протяжении двух недель прятать его в комнате и делиться обедами. Обнаружившее незваного жильца родители вспылили и заявили, что Аомине не способен позаботиться о ком-то – неловкой заботой он скорее искалечит животное. И увезли щенка в приют, оставляя Аомине уверенность в собственном безразличии к чужим судьбам.

А с появлением Кисе вопрос о заботе окончательно выпал из жизни Аомине, ведь Кисе был согласен отдавать за двоих.

– Его чуть не переехал какой-то велосипедист в очках! – продолжал возмущаться Кисе. – Бедняга рванул на проезжую часть, и хорошо, я успел его …

– Можешь не продолжать.

Аомине нехотя сел и размял шею. Глаза Кисе восторженно горели, ладони, держащие хомяка, подрагивали, – он впервые выглядел по-домашнему счастливым. Теплым и ни разу не обжигающим.

– Давай оставим его себе, Аомине-ччи?

– Подожди, – Аомине отреагировал не сразу. Он тряхнул головой и снова посмотрел на хомяка – тот растерянно оглядывался, с опаской выглядывая из теплых ладоней. – Что значит себе? И вообще при чем тут я?

– Ну... – Кисе робко улыбнулся. – Я подумал, что было бы здорово вместе заботиться о ком-то.

– И что дальше? – Аомине фыркнул. – По четным дням хомяк живет у тебя, по нечетным у меня?

Кисе растерялся. Аомине готов был поспорить, что бедному хомяку пришлось бы спать на подушке, стоически терпеть объятья Кисе и беспомощно царапать лапками пол, в поисках личного уголка. И чем вообще кормят грызунов? Память услужливо подкидывала лишь образы толстощеких хомяков, жадно прикрывавших лапками рты, но ни единой зацепки о питании.

Аомине неприятно кольнули в грудь воспоминания. Он заранее знал, как развернется эта история, если разлучить Кисе с хомяком. Аомине осторожно погладил зверька указательным пальцем. Хомяк явно домашний, прирученный и привычный к людям. Отдавать его в какой-нибудь приют – бесчеловечно, да и вряд ли он потребует слишком много внимания.

– Балда ты, Кисе. – Аомине со вздохом потрепал его по волосам и поднялся на ноги. Лениво потянувшись, он тряхнул головой, сгоняя остатки сонливости. – Пойдем.

– Куда? – недоуменно протянул Кисе. Хомячок в его руках успокоился и, словно подражая хозяину, с удивлением лупился на Аомине черными круглыми глазками.

– В зоомагазин, – пояснил Аомине. – Или ты знаешь, что надо с ним делать?

– Не слушай его, малыш, он просто ревнует, – шепнул в ладони Кисе. – Аомине-ччи скоро свыкнется с тобой.

Устало закатывать глаза в ответ на подобные реплики Аомине давно привык. Он вытащил из кармана деньги – скомканные редкие купюры вперемешку с рельефными монетками – и пересчитал их. Цифра получилась приятной.

– И дружка ему купим, – твердо добавил Аомине.

– А почему не подружку?

Тягучие, точно мед, игривые интонации, против которых Аомине так и не выработал иммунитет. Он усмехнулся и, наклонившись к Кисе, шепнул тому на ухо:

– Мальчики тоже могут весело проводить время вместе, Кисе, зато потом не будет лишней мороки.

Аомине поцеловал Кисе в лоб в подтверждение сказанного и протянул тому руку. Первое правило здорового крепкого сна – давать Кисе возможность чувствовать себя счастливым, ведь именно он будет караулить сон Аомине, не позволяя никому прервать его. Второе правило дополняло первое – радовать его почаще.

Все равно хомяки будут жить у Кисе.

Под предлогом заботы о них можно будет наведываться к нему, плюхаться на кровать и засыпать без угрызений совести, зная, что Кисе прикроет его перед Сацуки. И это только при самом пессимистичном раскладе.


End file.
